


Found

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Trekking, idk how to tag this, perhaps
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 2020年万圣节活动文。跟万圣节的关系是本来有人死掉，作者是亲妈所以改掉了。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 4





	Found

「舰长日志。哈哈，其实并不是。我比想象的还期待能有点不做舰长的时间。啊——回到正题。这是我进入无人区的第一天。我带了当地的一种兽肉干，希望饥饿和疲惫能让它们好吃一点。我知道会的。不管怎样都比星舰上的补给包好吃。嗯，还有什么？这儿其实什么都没发生。雪也有气无力，看不到什么风景。但我喜欢这里的天空；如果我能出去的话，我想我会再回来的，也许换个季节。」

「舰长日志。我猜我是改不了这个习惯了。我讨厌这些蚊虫；我宁愿去冰天雪地里。现在是第三天，我的脚已经泡烂了。我恨这里。我绝对不会再回来了。不过呢，如果死在这里倒挺不错的，比起在真空中漂流，在这里我的尸体会造福一点什么。会吗？只希望我不会打破这颗星球的生态平衡吧。」

「舰长日志。白天赶路的时候我没有想太多。我得想着路线啦，水源啊，补给之类的。但是一等支起帐篷，脑子就飞快地转起来啦。这里的星空很美，从地下看和从上面看完全不一样。星舰上没有绝对安全，但在人类的造物里难免觉得一切尽在掌握，好像我们总有办法似的。但是在这里……我觉得像是脱掉了所有的衣服。比喻意义上的，当然，要是真脱掉防护服我会立刻死于毒雾。我不喜欢戴面具的感觉。下次我会挑能正常呼吸的地方。」

「舰长日志。我爬坡爬了一整天，最后一打滑滚回原地。我在这干嘛来着？噢，对了，活下去……我还活着，我身上的淤青非常鲜明地提醒着我呢，非常感谢。我需要一个医生。说真的，我需要一个医生。哈，真有意思，博伊斯要是知道我的第一人选不是他，一准生气。但是，要是真的带个医生出来，我宁愿带个有趣一点的——不过，天啊。滚下来。滚了整整半个小时。谢天谢地这儿的重力不强；糟透了，我这一滚简直没止境……到最后我甚至觉得挺好玩的。」

「舰长日志。我已经深入了这片雨林的腹地。每天晚上我都要爬上树来扎营；这不是笑话，我得把我几百公斤重的装备和补给弄上来。树枝宽敞得像大路一样，也许我可以考虑直接在这上面走，只要我不滑下去……我把帐篷钉在树上，没有别的办法。我讨厌伤害这些生物，不过它们看起来非常强壮……今天早上，我把装备留在低层树枝上，只带了一个小包裹，一直往上爬去。我爬了有几十米高，直到树枝变成我熟悉的宽度。我停在那里，吃着早餐，看着太阳跃出地平线……森林在我脚下苏醒过来……要是有咖啡就好了。」

「舰长日志：我拍了一路……好吧，让我们承认，我没有艺术天赋。不管我的眼睛看到的景色多打动人心，镜头下它们就是平平无奇。带摄像机出来就是个错误，本来我可以多带点干粮的。我想把这玩意儿扔了……」

「舰长日志：行吧，我还带着摄像机。我开始习惯我拍的东西了。」

「嗨，莱纳德。你好，莱纳德。你好。咳。对着摄像机说话真是尴尬……让我看看……我长这个样子吗？我和这东西肯定有一个坏了……好吧，让我再试一次。早上好，莱纳德，我想让你看看这个，看到那边粉红色的鸟群了吗？真壮观，是不是？……还有我脚下的泥泞，哈哈。」

「舰长日志：我的行程太慢了，我需要加快速度。」

「舰长日志：一头野兽跟着我走了很大一截，从它的尖牙来看，大概不是吃素的。那可真是黏在脚后跟上的死神。好在最后它走掉了。今天剩下的路我一直在疑神疑鬼。要是我死了怎么办？」

「你好，陌生人。你可以把我的东西全部拿走，如果你需要的话，把我吃了也行，只要我那时还有什么能吃的留了下来。只有一点，能请你通知这个地址的人吗？就告诉他我死得很迅速，不管实际情况怎样。谢谢，祝你好运。」

「舰长日志：前几天的事情让我一直提不起劲来。我犯了个错误。也许我应该删掉那条留言？」

「舰长日志：我知道我走在正确的方向上……我希望我走在正确的方向上。现在这不是一场游戏了。」

「舰长日志：在六天的盲目跋涉以后我终于找到了熟悉的地标。我没有走错路，但我多花了两天。后半段只会更慢，但我能做到。」

「舰长日志：我想我是迷路了。」

「舰长日志：我不知道我是不是迷路了，我现在在的地方完全不在预期中。但它很美……它真的很美。山谷中的湖面像镜子一样，我简直能想象在那湖边盖个小木屋，就在那里住下。有那么一会儿，我简直不想走了。就在这里结束吧。但是……我得回去。有人在等着我。我爬到山顶上检查了一下我的路线，我没怎么偏离方向。」

「看，莱纳德，那片湖泊是不是很漂亮？简直像一小片星空。你觉得在这里度个假怎么样？开个玩笑，我知道你讨厌外星。」

「舰长日志：路！一条路！我他妈爱死了路。」

「舰长日志：我正在回来的穿梭机上……我从没想过我会想要停下来，但我现在正在这么考虑。我猜真的快要死掉是会改变一个人的想法……又或者我是被别的什么改变了。我……我想也许这是最后一次挑战无人区了，再见，日志。」

“你是疯了吗！你的腿不可能做到的！你才刚刚恢复一点体力——”

“我需要一次告别。我需要这个，莱纳德。我保证这是最后一次，等我回来以后我绝对会是你的模范病人。”

“见鬼，克里斯，我才不需要什么模范病人，我需要你活着！”

“我以前成功过。好几次。我经验丰富。再说这一次我就在地球上，安全指数大幅度提升。莱纳德，我需要一种——一种主动选择退出的错觉。我需要这个。如果我不去，我始终会觉得我是被迫放弃的。我没法睡着。请你理解我。”

“我和你一起去。”

“什么？”

“要么我们一起去，要么谁也别去。”

“莱纳德，你——你可能会死在那里。”

“你也可能会死。我宁愿你死在我眼前，也好过焦急地等一个不知道会不会传达的消息。上次你没有如期回来，我都已经做好永别的准备了！你不能这么对我。你不能再次这么对我。”

“抱歉，莱纳德……”

“我不需要你的道歉。你根本不会改。”

“我说了这是最后一次。等我回来以后——”

“我说了我会一起去。”

“好吧。”

“很好。”

「我真是疯了。我在这里干嘛？我本来应该在我的佐治亚老家，坐在沙发上，舒舒服服地喝着酒……老天，克里斯毁了我的人生。我恨他。好吧，今天是我们进入无人区的第一天，这鬼地方没啥好看的。我希望能看见点活物，克里斯以外的活物。要不然我真的会疯掉的。我累得像条老狗，就差把舌头伸出来喘气了——但在这儿不行，我的舌头会被冻掉！」

「CMO日志：克里斯听见我说这个词了，把我好好嘲笑了一顿。这混蛋！我不信他不说舰长日志。他不肯给我听他的日志。迟早有天我会听到的，等我们离开这个走路都难的鬼地方！我发誓我会让他后悔。说会这里……我真的受够了。我的天啊。今天我得把爬上坡，听起来没什么难的，是不是？我试了半个多钟头。克里斯为什么非得挑这种高原不可？我的心脏都快爆炸了！等我好不容易上去了，把行李放下，我还得下来帮克里斯一把。他不喜欢依靠别人，这一点我们可吵过太多次了。不管怎么样，我们把所有该死的行李都弄上坡了。以前我可没想过爬个坡都能写进日志里！」

「CMO日志：到处都是沙子！今天刮起了风暴，我的老天！我以为我会被吹走！我和克里斯抱成一团。那会儿什么都没法想，只有风和疼痛。何时停止？何时停止？我能否活过这一次？我连克里斯都感觉不到，哪怕他就在我身边。劈里啪啦……哗啦哗啦……突然间风暴就停了，没了。完事以后天色仍然是一派阳光明媚，仿佛什么都没发生过。这鬼地方！现在我从各种缝隙里清理出沙子来。」

「CMO日志：今天我们发现了一辆自行车。我看到一道闪光；克里斯说那通常意味着人类的痕迹。我们没找到尸体；从包裹里翻出了一个本子，但上面写的什么我们谁也看不懂。应该带翻译器出来的。」

「CMO日志：我一直在想那架单车。克里斯不知道是不是发现了我在想什么，扎好帐篷以后，他给我听了他准备的遗书。他说就是那一次他发现他可能可以停下来。可能可以。这算什么话啊。」

「CMO日志：今天之前，我不知道过河有多恐怖。那甚至算不上一条河，水就没过我的小腿而已。我站在岸边，已经看到冰渣子在里面缓缓漂浮。我们穿的防护服防水又保温，就算是这样，上岸的时候我也感觉不到我小腿以下的肢体了。我不敢相信要是没穿防水的衣服该怎么过来。我很担心克里斯的腿，但他看起来还行。要是他真的走不动路了，他会跟我说的。至少大事上他拎得清。」

「CMO日志：现在我对我们两个的情况全部了如指掌。我知道他身体怎么样，我知道我们的补给怎么样。我知道我能做到什么程度。有点像是回到了我的医疗翼。这里恶劣的情况强迫我们了解我们自己。」

「克里斯说越是在无人区越能找到自己，我告诉克里斯在人群中我们才能认识我们自己。他说我还走得不够远，我说只有控制狂才会在这种情况下找到乐子了。我看得出来，他是真的在享受这种压力，而我快疯了。我没法不去想要是出了岔子该怎么办，我发现我其实根本没办法。我就带了一个再生仪，可是那能抵什么用呢？晚上克里斯要花很长时间才能睡着，我知道他的腿在疼，冰水对他的腿没好处。可是我能有什么办法呢？我始终只是一个人。」

「我不知道为什么我被这种人包围了。吉姆也是，克里斯也是。我身边的人好像都是这样。也许就像克里斯说的那样，他们被危险吸引，我被病患吸引。他说我们本质是一类人，否则我根本没法和他们相处，但我可不这么觉得。我不认为我们相处得很好。」

「CMO日志：下了雪，很快又蒸发了。和城市里湿漉漉的糟糕路况不同，这儿雪没了就没了，一点痕迹都没有。开始能看到一些动物了，它们不怎么怕人，但也不亲人。就好像我们也只是它们中的一员一样。」

「CMO日志：冻住的湖不比没冻上的湖好，冻到一半的湖糟糕透顶。我把克里斯和我们的补给弄上岸，水从领口里灌了进去，糟糕透了。我们不得不提早扎营，先把身体弄干。」

「我最讨厌克里斯的一点是他那股无耻劲。」

「还有他总是能带出我最糟糕的一面。」

「莱纳德，你射在我嘴里的时候可没抱怨。」

「见鬼的，克里斯！这应该是私人日志！」

「CMO日志：我一整天没理克里斯。扎营的时候他主动跟我说话，表演如何用水固顶帐篷钉。幸好他开口了！我快被沉默逼疯了！我不敢想象一个人走是什么样的。我肯定会发疯，把我扔在无人区里我肯定会发疯。我觉得我现在离发疯也不远了。」

「CMO日志：我们走了多远了？克里斯说还有一半的路程，但我有点担心他是在骗我，白色的谎言之类的。不管怎么样，我肯定已经打破了不和人类交流的记录。我甚至开始想念那些屠夫一样的实习生。还有我的病人！」

「老天，克里斯解决问题的方法总是那么直接……倒不是说我会抱怨。我很高兴我们至少熟悉一种沟通方式。虽然这不算什么沟通。」

「CMO日志：我们竟然见到了人……这……如果这里有人居住的话就不算无人区了，对不对？克里斯很开心地和他们用手语聊了起来，我光顾着被人类的存在打动了。他们很好心地送了我们一大块腌肉，生吃时带着一点奶味，被处理过的肥肉一点儿也不腻。要是加州有卖的话，我敢肯定素食主义会彻底破产。不过也说不好，连续吃了好几天干粮以后我的味蕾已经彻底死掉了。克里斯说在星舰上只会更惨，想想五年任务，呃！吉姆肯定会迫不及待地接下，我么，反正我又不是舰长。」

「克里斯说他已经正式和五年任务告别了，我不知道他是不是说真的。就算是，人们有时候也会欺骗自己。我看着他，总会想要是我的手断了怎么办？要是我再也没办法做手术了该怎么办？当然，我还可以做实验，我还可以去授课，指导那些蠢蛋。但我最想做的始终是手术。我很难想象克里斯的心情……」

「CMO日志：我可以感觉到我的身体在适应这片土地。真是神奇。刚开始的时候，光是往前走就累死我了。现在我已经能边走边想点事情，反正克里斯在带路呢。我不太记得我都想了些什么，就只是发呆而已。我觉得我可以这样一直走下去，跟着克里斯，就我们两个人……我是说，我能想象我们两个人的生活。就我们两个。」

「老天，我都在想些什么。」

「CMO日志：克里斯告诉我顶多还有一周我们就能走出去了。我想知道他出去以后会不会真的就此停下，还是会另找个刺激来……人真的能放弃自己的所爱吗？我不知道。这真奇怪，来之前我是做好了分手的准备的……我觉得我肯定会第一天就疯掉，然后充满怨恨和后悔地折磨克里斯。但显然我没有……克里斯看起来也没有被我折磨疯，甚至开始习惯让我检查他的腿了。所以咱们是怎么样？在压力下反而能和平相处的那种类型吗？那么从这里出去就会恢复正常啰？」

「我肯定会想念这里。当然不是难吃的干粮和单调的景色。早上克里斯突然朝我洒了一捧雪，我们两个非常不明智地把体力浪费在打闹上……躺着看天空的时候，知道这里只有我和他的时候，我知道我会想念这一刻的。但我不会再回来了。一次就够了。」

「CMO日志：我应该改改这个习惯了。万一我以后在真的CMO日志里也乱说话怎么办？我们快走出去了。我觉得走这么一趟总得做点什么了结，但我想不出来该了结什么。我一直在思考和克里斯的关系。现在我们俩会习惯性地牵着手走路；起初是害怕随时可能出现的风暴。我不知道这是不是与世隔绝制造的幻觉。可能是吧。我已经不在乎我是不是疯了，反正来这儿就是我人生中最大的冒险——加入星联那一次顶多只能算有点出乎意料。」

「我的脑子乱成一团……我们从无人区出来了，现在在返回人类世界的穿梭机上。就在刚才，克里斯若无其事地向我求了婚。若无其事！他就那么说的：顺便一提，莱纳德，等我们回去以后结婚好吗？我能说什么？那会儿我高兴坏了，哪怕是个克林贡人跟我求婚我都会答应。我怀疑他是故意的……」

「他说他听了我的日志。我操。之后他给我听了他的日志……我只看过他拍的那些视频，当时我还笑话他来着。我现在开始相信他是真的把这次当成最后一次了。」

「好吧——我想，我可以再来一点冒险……反正不会比穿越无人区更坏了，是不是？」

“莱纳德，你能这么信任我真是让我倍感荣幸……现在能从盥洗室出来了吗？我们要起飞了。”

「我已经开始后悔了。」


End file.
